The Trials of Jaune Arc
by SnowIsInMyShoe
Summary: Jaune Arc has never been best friends with something called "Good Luck" quite the opposite actually, the amount of bad luck is astonishing, almost matching his obliviousness. Also just a warning, I have no particular pairing planned just as of yet, I started with Yang solely on a whim, and Jaune could just as well end up with another girl, or it might be a Jarem (Jaune Harem)
1. Chapter 1

The Trials of Jaune Arc

**Authors note: Well hello there, this is my first Fanfic, I've always thought about making one, but didn't really have a muse, until now. Seeing as Valentines is a few days away, I've decided to write a fanfic about the loveable loser from the greatest web series ever RWBY, and what I think he'll go through. So I hope you enjoy.**

Valentine's Arc

'_oh man, what am I gonna do?' _Jaune thought as he was walking as fast as he could without getting in trouble to be considered running in the hall.

What was causing grief to poor Jaune this time? While Beacon may be no ordinary Academy, it still had many of the cliché troupes that most Academies' do, such as Valentine's Day, and the dreaded Valentine's Day Dance, which was Jaune's current dilemma.

-Earlier today-

The monthly assembly was going the same as usual, with Jaune trying to pay attention, but due to his training with Pyrrha the night before, he was a pretty tired and kinda, ok a lot, sore.

As the assembly was coming to an end, Ozpin made one more final announcement.

"As you all know, next week is Valentine's Day, and while we highly encourage your training and studies at this Academy, we still want you to be the young and youthful souls you are. So, next week we will be holding our annual Valentine's Day Dance" This causing a couple of the females to give happy cheers, and a majority, if not all, of the guys to groan. Ozpin continued " It is mandatory to be present and have a "Date"" ok,all the guys groaned at this one "we do not discriminate against any shipping's, so we encourage you to enjoy the night" Ozpin's voice getting serious "but keep in mind that this is still a school, and if any unnecessary actions between students go on, you will be punished." This causing many of the students to quiet down, "That is all."

-Present-

Jaune was quickly made his way back to his dorm, today's earlier announcement has made him nervous. Though Jaune has been to dances before, he never went with a date, and he would just sit in the corner drinking punch.

'_But now is different' _He told himself '_I was a loser before, but now I have friends. I can just ask them if they want to go as a group' _Jaune thought hoping to avoid the awkwardness of actually asking someone to be his date. '_but I don't think Ozpin would consider as a "Date", so going as a group is probably a No-go'_

As Jaune was making his way to the dorms, a couple of talking girls caught his attention.

"So who are you going with?" Said one of the female students

"I don't know, I was hoping someone would ask me, preferably a hot one." Replied the other girl.

'_Seriously, people are already making plans for the dance, I don't even know who I'm gonna ask? Maybe Blake, she seems nice, calm and mysterious, but I think Sun would not be pleased. How bout Weiss, my little Snow Angel, we've been getting along better now, though she is still kind of crabby, hmm maybe Pyrrha, but she is kind of out of my league, no way she'd go with me. Nora's definitely off limits, I wonder how Ren deals with all… that, Velvet's nice, and her ears I kinda cute. hmmm….Yang maybe…. Or maybe…_

As Jaune was listing possible date candidates, he didn't realize the red hooded girl, he just crashed into, and the older sister she was walking with,

"WHOA!" Jaune exclaimed while crashing down.

Jaune opened his eyes that he unknowingly closed, to see he was laying on top of Ruby. "Wah, Ruby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

Jaune quickly pushing himself up felt his hand on something soft. '_Hmm, what's this, it's squishy'_

"Um, Jaune, do you mind where you're touching" Ruby said with a red face causing Jaune to see where his hand landed, and as Jaune's luck would have it, it was right on Ruby's chest.

"That dude seriously just dove in for the attack" A couple of onlookers were talking among themselves

"He's going has some serious balls to go in like that"

"How gross, that pervert is totally groping a feel, and she's a child too"

Jaune quickly shot up, and just as quickly shot back down onto his knees in a praying position.

"I am so sorry Ruby, it was an accident, and was not my intention on, um, touching you." '_But it did feel good, wait.. shut up, she's just fifteen, FIFTEEN!' _

"Um, yeah, it was an accident, I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose" Ruby replied while getting up from the ground. "But I don't think Yang would be convinced that easily"

"Hmm, Yang, why do you bring her up?" Jaune manages to say before a fist knocking him down the hallway.

Luckily his training has paid off, as he was able to use his aura to lessen the pain heel himself. Looking to get the licence plate from the fist that just hit him, he sees a pissed off Yang, and not just any pissed off Yang, this was a "someone touched my hair, or indecently assaulted my little sister" Yang, latter of which Jaune accidentally did do.

"VOMIT-BOY!" Yang yells as she springs into a full sprint at the poor boy.

"Yang Stop, it was an accident" Ruby yelled at her elder sister, but it was in naught, when Yang was enraged, almost nothing could stop her.

"You dare touch my baby sister like that, she's only fifteen. FIFTEEN!" Yang drawing closer to Jaune, with eyes red with anger and looking like she was planning to castrate him when should catches him.

"Wait, it was an accident, I swear" Jaune quickly getting up, and going into a full sprint away from Yang.

'_Crap, why does this crap always happen me' _closing his eyes as impeding pain was just a couple feet away.

But it doesn't come.

Just as Yang was about to clobber him, she was stopped by a stern voice.

"Miss Xiao Long, and Mr. Arc, May I ask what is going on." Ozpin taking sip from his usual mug.

"Um, just a game of tag" Yang says with a fake smile, before turning to Jaune and poking him hard in the shoulder. "Tag you're it"

"Ow…"Jaune winced in pain "...I mean Oh No, I'm it." Jaune said rubbing his shoulder trying to hid the pain. Both of them giving fake smiles hoping that Ozpin would believe them, he did not.

Taking another sip from his mug, he looks at the two slightly amused. "Well, let's continue this game of tag in my office, shall we" he says, before turning to the rest of the on looking students, and Ruby, who had a worried look on her face. "As for the rest of you, don't you have homework or training to do" Causing most students to leave, but Ruby was walking towards her sister and Jaune. "Were you apart of this game of tag too, Miss Rose?" Ozpin says looking at her.

"Um, no?" Ruby sheepishly says

Ozpin sighs "Then you can go."

As Ruby was walking she gave a worried look to her sister and her crush.

The both of them sigh, but follow his orders.

-Later in Ozpin's Office-

"So let me get this straight" Ozpin looking at the two students in front of him. "You ran into Miss Rose" "Accidentally" points out Jaune, "Ok, you "Accidentally" ran into Miss Rose, then you both fell over, and in you hassle to get up you lay your hand on her chest" "Accidentally" Jaune points out again.

"Oh bullshit" Says Yang clearly not convinced by his side of the story.

"Excuse me, Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin says glaring at Yang.

"Um, I meant, bullcrap?"

"try again"

"Bullpoop?"

"Much better, now why is this "bullpoop"?"

Yang gets up pointing at "He clearly sexually assaulted my baby sister, a fifteen year old girl"

"Hey!" Jaune says while getting up from his seat, "as I told you numerous times" Yang quickly gave a death stare at Jaune, who in turn sat back down "it was an accident" Sure Pyrrahs training has made a little stronger, but he still was insane enough to get into an argument with Yang, "besides" he continued "even I'm not that desperate enough to go after a girl who is two years younger than me,"

"So what, now she isn't good enough for you?" Yang says clearly ready to strangle the poor guy.

"I didn't say that, besides I think that she is very prett" Yang and Ozpin staring at Jaune, though Ozpin's was more of amusement, "tty awesome, yeah, she is very pretty awesome."

'_plus she's cute', _

_'no inner Jaune , shut up, her older sister would murder you less than a second if you tried and make a move on her.'_

'_but we already did'_

'_That was obviously an accident, great, now I'm trying to convince myself'_

After a moment of silence, which was filled with a feeling of rage from Yang to Jaune, Ozpin finally speaks "ok, seeing as this was indeed an accident, I will punish you." Looking at Jaune, "But as there were the use of unauthorized weaponry, and violence, you two are still in trouble."

"WHAT!" both of them get up staring at the Professor,

"But I'm a victim here." Jaune pleads

"I was only acting towards the acts of a sexual deviant" Exclaims Yang.

"Enough!" Ozpin clearly getting annoyed, "Now since the both of you seem to not stand each other at the moment, your punishment will be, for the both of you to escort each other to next weeks dance."

"WHAT! I have to go to the dance with, with THAT!" both pointing at each other unison. Then looking at each other, While Yangs eyes seem to be fiilled with anger, Jaunes seemed to be filled with fear.

Jaune sits down looking back at Ozpin "Well that seems like an very reasonable punishment, and doesn't sound completely stupid at all" he says sarcastically hoping he didn't hear him.

"What was that Mr. Arc?" Ozpin says staring at the boy.

'_Crap_'

"Nothing sir, um can we go now."

"Yes, you're free to go, and have a great time at the dance, and YOU will be going to the dance, there is no faking an illness, an injury or just not showing up, it is mandatory after all." Ozpin says with a smile.

As both of them leave the office clearly not pleased with the outcome, Glynda Goodwitch, who has been there the entire time, looks at Ozpin. "What was the reasoning behind that odd punishment?"

Ozpin taking a sip from his mug "No reason, it just seemed to be the most amusing option."

"And what of Miss Rose, and Miss Nikos, they clearly have feelings for the young boy."

"Ah young love, think of this as just a small push that Mr. Arc needed."

-Outside-

'_great, well this was a crappy day'_

'_well on the plus side, you had a very intimate moment with Ruby'_

'_she'll probably hate me now, and the whole school will think I'm a pervert'_

'_you no longer need a date for the upcoming dance'_

'_except it's with Yang, who unsurprisingly wants to castrate me, and use my head as a dance mat'_

'_well, you always got me'_

'_yea…. wait you're just me'_

As soon as Jaune got back into his dorm, he fell straight into bed, hoping that all this was just a terrible nightmare, and tomorrow he would wake up, and none of this had ever happened. If only he was that lucky.

**Post Story Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed the "pilot?" chapter, I'm not sure this series would go well, but I hope you, whoever read it, has enjoyed it, and leaves a review, was there anything you liked, hate, or any suggestions.**

**Till next time, see ya.**

**Sorry if this keeps popping up, but I didn't have time to spell check, so I've just been fixing and adding a few things, it'll only happen with this chapter. Pinky promise (maybe) **


	2. Chapter 2

Trials of Jaune Arc

**Authors Note: Thanks for the positive feedback, I am grateful for those of you who taken the time to read this story. And as a shout-out to venshade1 for being the first person to review, and to xchrispx, lordoftheknight97, Leaxs, MrGameVirus, Starlighz, WolfPoet, Champion Court, titen wolf, Termanian-Oni, Endless Sorcerer and Theeubernoobm for favoriting/following, it means a lot, so thanks this chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Also just a warning, I have no particular pairing planned just as of yet, I started with Yang solely on a whim, and Jaune could just as well end up with another girl, or Ren, no discrimination here, but that would be awkward to write, so probably not Ren. (Sorry RenXJaune Shippers) So for a while this might stay a Jarem (Jaune Harem) until I find a pairing that I feel comfortable with, now enough of my ranting enjoy the next chapter.**

******On another note, due to my lack of foresight, I am currently looking for a P.I.C. aka Partner in Crime, who can help me with this story, and give me some ideas and advice of where I should take this. Potential P.I.C's send PM me , all and any ideas are good ideas, unless otherwise stated. **

******Just want to give a huge shout-out to frik1000 for their review, which pointed a ton of mistakes in the spelling and grammar, thanks again dude.**

Valentine's Arc II

To say that the last few days for Jaune had been bad would be an understatement. He managed to get back on to talking terms with Ruby, which took a lot of apologizing, strawberries and cookies, but it was harder convincing Yang it was an accident, so he just accepted his fate and went on with his life.

'_but it's not my fault'_ he mentally told himself.

'_yeah, who cares if she is 15, that's only a two year difference'_

'_you're not helping much'_

And not to mention he thinks he's going crazy as a voice keeps popping up in his head.

Also for some reason after he explained to his friends about the "Incident" and his punishment, Pyrrha and Ruby have been acting weird.

-Yesterday at lunch-

"And after that incident, because it was an accident, he punishes us" Jaune says retelling yesterday's events to his friends at their lunch table.

"Well what was the punishment" asks Nora who was clearly amused by the troubles of her Leader.

Jaune looks at Yang who was shaking her head hinting that she didn't want him to tell them, he didn't get it.

"He made me attend the Dance with Yang" Jaune says pointing towards Yang.

Pyrrha and Ruby drop their food and look at Jaune. "WHAT!" they yell in unison before glaring at each other, then at Yang who stood.

"You idiot. what part of this," Yang shaking her head again. "didn't you understand"

Jaune putting his hands up in defense "Well, I guess all of it."

In the background they already can hear people talking about it.

"What, how did someone like Jaune, get a babe like Yang to go to the dance with him?"

"He is probably paying her off, or maybe she feels sorry for him"

That last comment hurt Jaune a bit.

Yang clearly angered, gets up and storms off.

Weiss amused by this ask Jaune "So, you're going with Yang to the Dance" with a grin on her face enjoying Yangs dilemma.

"Well it's not like I have a choice or anything, besides it's better this way, it's not like there were any other girls who'd want to go with me," Jaune says solemnly, then looks at Weiss with his fake confidence face "Unless you wanna go with me, my little Snow Angel."

This only caused Weiss to glare at him.

"Eh, it was worth a shot, and besides, it'd probably be an ok night, if she doesn't try to castrate me or harm me in any way" Jaune says scaring himself a bit. Then there was an awkward silence at the table, which was broken by Pyrrha getting up.

"Well I hope both of you have a great time" Pyrrha says storming off without finishing her food.

"What was that about?" Jaune asks, then looks at Ruby who was just sitting there looking a little sad eating her cookies.

"What's wrong Ruby, are the cookies not good" Jaune asks.

"it's not the cookies you jerk, not that you care." Ruby gets up before storming off with her plate of cookies still in hand.

"Something was probably wrong with their food."he says causing the rest of the table to face-palm.

"What?" Jaune asks confused.

The bell then rings signalling that lunch is over, "Was it something I said?" Jaune asks still sitting on his chair

"C'mon Lady Killer, let's get to class" Blake says while getting up. Jaune gets up joining his friends.

"What do you mean by Lady Killer, and isn't that Yang's thing?" Jaune asks causing Blake to smack him on the back of the head.

"OW"

-Present-

Jaune was walking through the halls going to the training arena

'_so, I'm going to the dance with Yang huh,'_

It's not that he didn't like her, I mean she was gorgeous, and she also had a softer side, which was only seen around Ruby, but she was a bit aggressive and she'd clobber anyone who harms her sister or her hair. And seeing as Jaune accidentally "touched" Ruby, and pretty much announced they were going to the Dance together, but he didn't see what the problem was with that, there were gonna be seen together there anyway,

'_unless, she's gonna make so that she isn't seen with me, and that means she's gonna "get rid" me'_ Jaune's mind was going in overload thinking of various was Yang could "Get Rid" of him.

Distracted by his thoughts he didn't realize there was only one person there and it happened to be Yang, and she looks pissed.

As he was about to walk out hoping he hasn't been seen yet.

"Hey, Jauney Boy" Yang calls to him

'_Crap'_

"Oh, hey Yang didn't see you there" Jaune says nervously. "I was just going for a walk, I'll leave you be, so see ya." He turns around hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Really, a walk?" Yang asks looking at Jaune, while knocking the head off of a drone, which scares Jaune.

"Yeah, just a normal walk, you know it's nice out, don't want to waste it by being coped up in a building all day, ah haha" Jaune laughs nervously.

"Do you usually take a walk with your sword and shield?" Yang asks pointing at Crocea Mors on Jaune's belt.

Jaune mentally face-palms. "Uh, yeah, you know danger is everywhere, Cardin's be bullying even harder now, don't want to get jumped and be helpless"

'_nice job Jaune, you're fooling her'_

"Hmm" Yang says walking closer to Jaune, "I thought Cardin stopped picking on you a while ago, and I'm pretty sure I saw him heading into town"

'_last time I listen to you stupid thought'_

Jaune slowly backing up "Is that so, huh, well I guess I should put these back." He begins walking out.

"You're not avoiding me Jaune, are you?" Yang asks walking closer to Jaune. Clearly getting joy from messing with him.

"What! I am shocked that you would assume something as that, I mean, we're friends after all, and we both are going to the dance together" Jaune says his back at a wall, both figuratively and literally

'_Who put that wall there?'_

"I've been meaning to ask you about that" Yang says leaning against the wall next to Jaune, blocking the exit.

"About what" Jaune says nervously.

"Well, what kind of suit are you going to wear"

"OH PLEASE! DON'T MURDER ME, I'M STILL TOO YOUNG, I HAVE A LOT TO LIVE FOR, OK MAYBE NOT A LOT, BUT I WANT TO LIVE!... wait, what?" Jaune asks getting up from his praying position.

"suit? You mean you want me to choose my own suit for my funeral, what kind of cruel punishment is that." Jaune asks.

"Who's funeral" Yang asks, "No, for the Dance"

"Oh, Yes I get to live another day" Jaune exclaims.

"Not if you act like that at the Dance" Yang Says "So what color is your suit?"

"Oh, um I kind don't own one?" Jaune says while scratching the back of his head.

Yang just pinches the bridge of her nose and sigh "seriously, not even a nice dress shirt?"

Jaune just shakes his head then asks her "Why are you asking me this?"

Yang looks back at Jaune "Well, since we are being forced to go, it doesn't mean we have to have a bad time."

"But weren't you ready to kill me a while ago, you know for the incident with your sister, and the whole lunch thing."

"Well i was, but then I thought about it, there's no way that Vomi…erm, I mean You, would do something to Ruby, you don't have the balls for it, and people would've seen us at the dance together anyways." Yang states, with the "no balls" statement hurting Jaune a bit.

"For your information, too have the balls to do that" Jaune confidently says.

"Balls to do what exactly" Yang says clenching her fists her eyes glimmering red.

"Balls to… erm, go buy a new suit, yeah." Jaune says nervously.

"Good, cause we leave in an hour?" Yang says patting him on the shoulder while heading out of the training room.

"Where are we going?" Jaune says confused.

Yang looks back. "To go buy you a suit, you didn't think I'd let someone who wears footy pyjamas pick out a suit, did ya."

"Well you got me there" was all Jaune could say after getting burned.

-Later in town -

"And if you must know I stopped wearing them." Says Jaune still hung up on the Footy Pajamas.

"Let me guess, your teammates laughed at them" Yang shot back.

"Well…. Yeah, Nora laughed hysterically for a while, and Ren, well he didn't really laugh, he just looked shocked, and Pyrrha has it as her screensaver" Jaune replies completely embarrassed.

Yang laughed.

She didn't know why, but she felt somewhat relaxed with Jaune, sure she tried to hurt him on numerous occasions over the week, but he was still fun to talk to, and not mention laugh at.

While Jaune was just happy that she wasn't gonna put him in a body cast.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened with Ruby" Jaune says apologizing for the 10th time since they left Beacon.

"I know" Yang says as she stretches her arms over her head. "It's just, I'm protective of two things: my hair, and my baby sister."

"Hmm" Jaune says with a smirk on his face.

"What's the smirk for?" Yang asks as they walk into a store called VenShade Tailors.

"Nothing, it's just I see you differently now." Jaune says walking behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first glance you appear as this party girl who can give two craps about what anyone thinks about her, but deep down your just a loving sister who is very protective, it's cute" Jaune says, then blushes realizing what he just said.

Yang just grins. "Well somebody must be happy that they're going with a cute party girl like me."

"Shut up" Jaune hiding his blush "Let's just find a stupid suit and get this over with"

Walking over towards a rack of suits Jaune picks out bright orange one. "How bout this" showing Yang, who just bursts out laughing.

"Seriously, you'd have to be dumb or even dumber to buy a suit like that." Yang says wiping away her tears from laughing so hard.

Jaune just puts the suit back, clearly not happy that he wasn't able to get the suit.

"Well what do you suggest?" he says back at Yang.

"Well it's gotta match mine, but it also has to be very stylish, there's no way my "Date" is not gonna be dressed nice"

Jaune blushes when she says the word "Date", which Yang just catches, "And by, "my Date", I mean the person I was forced to attend with" She says with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Yeah, of course." Jaune says not noticing her blush.

"Well any way, I'm gonna go try this on" Jaune says grabbing a few articles of clothing before heading into a change room.

'_You do not l think of him that way Yang' _Yang says having a heated inner argument

'_But he is nice, and pretty good looking'_

'_But Ruby has her eyes on him, and she's pretty scary when she's angry, not to mention Pyrrah is also interested in him'_

'_But they aren't his "date" to the dance, you are, and you can do whatever you want with him, and they can't do anything about it'_

'_But I can't do that to Ruby, she's my baby sister'_

'_That's right, she is a baby, and she wouldn't know what to do with Jaune' _

'_But…"_

Yang was about to argue with herself when Jaune steps out in a Silver Tux Jacket, white Button Up shirt with a Yellow tie, and Black jeans and Hi-tops. Her jaw hit the floor.

'_He's not making this easy' _she thought.

**Post Story Authors Note: Thanks to all the aforementioned people for the follow and favorites, it inspired me to release another chapter today, which ended on a somewhat cliffhanger. **

**Now you must be questioning Jaune's taste in clothes, the reason he is wearing that ensemble at the end was because it was what I wore at my graduation, though I had a purple tie, and I thought I looked good in it, so why not have Jaune wear it. And the Dumb and Dumber joke was something stupid I put in there. **

**Now to more important issues, like my uploading schedule, which is pretty non-existent, I mean about 5 hours ago I didn't even have a second chapter planned, yet alone more, but now I have a rough outline of what I want to write, and since I have work and classes I won't be able to post a chapter a day, so expect a chapter on Wednesday, Friday and/or Sundays, cause those are my days off of work and/or school.**

**And as for the story, I'm not really sure where I'm going after the Valentine's Arc, so enjoy that; it would probably be about a few more chapters. **

**Well that's a rather long Authors Note, hope you enjoyed the story so far, and thanks again for the Follows and Favorites.**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Trials of Jaune Arc

**Authors Note: Ok to start off, I just want to thank Mrpersona01 for pointing a few things out to me, the first being the spelling of Pyrrha's name, well don't I feel dumb, the next being that there seems to be a lack of story, and my excuse being, that I have no story, this originally started off as a story for Valentine's Day, hence the Valentine's Arc, and I even then I barely got this chapter planned. But I can assure that the Valentine's Arc will conclude on or before Valentine's Day, Hopefully.**

**Just wanted to give a huge shout-out to frik1000 for helping me with this chapter, thanks a lot.**

**And also to my new followers/favoriters Kaboom0, jnishoba7, PrinceAdolfin, Brizkan, The Final Lancer, code R.R, Artysian, Striader5, RWBY Story Maker, Shiranai Atsune, Blackhellfire89, jjshawn, aPOWFUSION, Kurt The Mortician and FreakPrime thanks for giving this story a chance. **

**Now without further ado, Chapter 3**

Valentine's Arc III

Now you might be wondering, why was Yang eye raping Jaune, the very same Jaune who she herself tried to beat not only days before, trust me, this confused me too. But to better understand that, we must go back, to when Yang found herself attracted to whom she calls Vomit-boy.

-A month earlier-

Yang had no idea what Ruby saw in Jaune, he was scrawny, both over and under confident, and not to mention he puked on Yang's shoes, ok that last is more of a personal issue, but nonetheless, how did Vomit-Boy end up getting Yang's sweet innocent baby sister fall for him. She needed to get to the bottom of it. There ain't no way that any guy is laying their hands on her precious little sister.

It was lunch time, both Teams RWBY, and JNPR were both sitting at their usual table, Nora was telling the group of another one of her dreams, with Ren correcting her, Blake was of course engrossed in one of her books, Weiss was just eyeing her apple, clearly not interested in Nora's story, while Ruby was captivated by it, all the while ploughing through cookies. Pyrrha was listening in on Nora's tale, but would give side glances towards her leader, who was currently trying to balance a spoon vertically on his nose.

'_It all must be a ploy, no way someone's that much of a dork, it must all be an act, he even has Pyrrha falling for him.' _Yang thinks while looking at Jaune, who was still balancing the spoon. It would have worked fine, if Nora didn't bump him in the shoulder, while describing the big deathtstalker she fought, causing the spoon to tip and get him in the eye, well, it hit above the eye, right under his brow, it still hurt though.

'_Ok, he is that much of a dork.' _Yang starts laughing to herself

"Oww, what the heck was that for Nora?" Jaune exclaims with his hand over his eye.

"Oops , sorry Jaune." Apologizes Nora, who then goes back into her story about fighting 25 Beowolves.

"It was one Ursa." Says Ren , as if he knew what Nora was dreaming about.

"Wait, I thought you were fighting a deathstalker." Blake says looking from over her book.

As the rest of the table argues over the inconsistencies of Nora's story, Pyrrha looks over to Jaune

"Jaune you alright, it didn't get you in the eye, did it?" Says Pyrrha clearly worried about her leader's/partner's/crushes well-being.

"Nah its fine, it just got under my brow, it still hurt though." Jaune says. "Besides, it's not like that's the worst thing that ever happened to me." He then turns to Yang who has been giving him an intense glare since lunch started, and is now laughing to herself. "Um, Yang you alright, is there something on my face?"

This question catches Yang off guard. "Um, no, why do you ask?" she says finally stopping laughing to herself

"Well it's just, you've been glaring at me since we sat down, and you haven't even touched your food," Jaune says pointing towards her food. "Are you not feeling well?" Jaune asks concerned for his friend.

'_Playing the concerned friend card, well played Arc." "_Actually I feel great." Yang's getting up from her seat and grabbing Jaune from his hood "So great in fact, that we are gonna have a little sparring practice" She says before dragging out before turning and looking at Ruby then Pyrrha, "You don't mind if take your boyfriend right, ok bye." Yang says before heading out the door, clearly amused from the red faces of the two red-heads.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Both red-heads say getting up from their chairs, then look at each other, both blushing they sit back down '_At least not yet' _they both think.

Weiss clearly amused by the events looks at the two blushing girls. She then proceeds to let out a few chuckles causing both girls to give angry glare successfully shutting her up. "Sorry." She says hoping not to get maimed by the two huntresses in training.

-At the practice Arena-

"So is there a reason you dragged me all the way here." Jaune says finally getting off the ground, and begins to dust himself off.

"What do you mean, didn't I tell you we are going to spar." Yang says stretching and getting in a fighting stance.

"I meant, why did you drag me, I could've walked you know."

"You're complaining, you're not that light you know."

"Then why did you drag me?"

"It's not like it was that bad."

"We went down a flight of stairs."

"So, what's your point?"

"Instead of stopping, you just tossed me in the air, and then caught me when I almost hit the ground."

"Be grateful, it wasn't an easy feat you know." Yang says clearly pleased with herself.

Jaune clearly not winning this conversation just sighs and lies back down. "Then at least answer me this, why me, you could've sparred with your team, or someone, you know, stronger."

"Stop complaining, Jauney Boy, and get up." Yang says getting impatient.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jaune say finally getting up about to pull out Crocea Mors.

"Who there big guy, put your sword away, we're doing this with our bare fists." Yang says as Jaune reluctantly puts his sword back, "And I'm here to test you."

"Test me for what?" Jaune says getting in a boxing stance.

"You know, seeing if Pyrrha's training has paid off." Yang says before sprinting after him. '_To see if you're worthy enough for my baby sister.'_ She swings her right fist at him, but he just barely dodges under it.

"Hey, a little warning next time." Jaune says getting a safe distance from Yang.

'_He has good instincts, but let's see him try and dodge this' _Yang lunges forward ,she swings her right fist again, and Jaune dodges under it again, but she anticipated this, and he gets kneed in the stomach, then kicked backwards.

"Oomf" Was all Jaune cold say before getting the wind knocked out of him landing a few meters back. '_ok, she's getting pretty serious here, come on think of something Jaune' _Jaune thinks as Yang charges him again, '_Gotta keep my distance, and block whenever I can' _Yang swings a couple of times at Jaune who keeps dodging. '_who knew those hand-to-hand practices with Ren could pay of…' _

SMACK

Jaune gets back onto his feet.

"Aww, did that hurt Jauney Boy, Come on we ain't done yet." Yang serious getting back into her fighting pose.

'_Aww, this is gonna suck' _Jaune thought as he saw Yang lung towards him again.

-15 minutes later-

Yang connected with Jaune's face, for about the fifteenth time, knocking him back. "Come on, you've done nothing but dodge, this is getting boring really fast." Yang says as she walks closer to a lying Jaune.

"If you wanted an exciting fight, why didn't you ask any of the other guys?" Jaune says as he gets back to his feet.

'_Well, he doesn't have much for confidence, but he was able to dodge my strikes, so he does have some potential.' _Yang thought as she was evaluating Jaune. '_But from what Ruby and Weiss told me, he does seem skilled enough to beat an Ursa single handily, maybe he's like me and needs a trigger to go super Saiyan, just like mine is my hair.' _

Yang thoughts were interrupted when Cardin Winchester and the rest of Team CRDL.

"So if it isn't Jauney Boy, and what's this, getting your ass kicked by a girl." Cardin and his lackeys laugh.

Yang was about to say something, but was interrupted by Jaune "For your information she could kick you and your teams ass in less than one second, with one hand."

"As if a girl can even get close to beating us, it is common knowledge that men are better than women."

That last comment angered Yang, there was no way some brute was calling down her or the female population without losing a few teeth. But before she could even make a move Jaune had laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Let's go Yang; he's not even worth it." Jaune said with a serious tone to match his serious face, which caught Yang off guard.

"Fine." She said before walking out of the Arena with Jaune.

"You see that. HA, running scared, it just proves that Men are superior to girls, and Jaune isn't a man." Cardin shouted towards them. "Maybe I should go find that Red-hooded girl with the big scythe, show her who is a real man."

That sent Yang over the edge, there was no way that this asshole was gonna lay a hand her baby sister, but before she can turn towards Cardin, Jaune had already swung his fist which hit Cardin straight in the jaw sending him back.

"I told you to not touch my friends." Jaune said standing over Cardin, and he picks him up off the ground. "or you're gonna wish I left you to the Ursa." Jaune dropped him down, and began to walk back towards Yang when Cardin pulled out his mace and swung it at Jaune's head, but it slipped out of his hand and was headed for Yang.

"YANG!' Jaune said as he lunged towards the mace, it hitting him in the back of the head.

"JAUNE!" Yang shouted as the mace hit him the back of the head, leaving a gash on the back of his head.

Yang crouched down beside Jaune putting his head on her lap. "Why did you do that, you idiot."

"I didn't want to see one of my friends get hurt." Jaune says weakly

"And it didn't occur to you that I could've jumped out of the way?"

"Honestly, the thought did not occur to me." Jaune said with a weak chuckle.

Yang laughed a bit. "You're a dork you know that." Yang said looking at Jaune.

"So I've been told."

"And pretty over and under confident." Yang adds.

"Yup" Jaune agrees.

"And kind of a weakly."

"Is there a point to these insults." Jaune says.

'_But I can understand why they have fallen for you.' _Yang says to herself.

"Um, Yang." Jaune breaks her from her thoughts.

"Yeah Jaune?"

"Why didn't you send for help yet?" Jaune adds before going unconscious.

"Oh crap, sorry." Yang says before pulling out her scroll and messaging for help.

'_He is kind of adorkable' _Yang says with a slight tint of red on her face.

Little did she realize that the entire scene was seen by a certain bow clad girl hiding in the rafters.

-Present-

As Jaune stood there in his ensemble, all Yang could do was stare. '_Curses Jaune, why do you have to clean up nice.'_ Yang mentally thought.

"Um, you ok Yang, you look a little red" Jaune said as he made his way in front of her waving his hand.

Yang, now broken free of her trance, looks away from Jaune. "Uh, yeah, it was just a little hot here." She says waving a hand over her face, taking side glances towards Jaune.

"So what do you think, I clean up nice right." Jaune says giving her a 360 view, while Yang tries to hide that she is ogling him.

"It's alright, I guess." Yang says shrugging her shoulders, trying to act not impressed. "It's passable enough."

"Good" Jaune say relieved. "This are the cheapest clothes they have." He adds laughing.

-Later-

As Yang already had a dress, they bought Jaune's clothes then proceeded for a night on the town. They decided to go grab a bite to eat and catch a movie. They had a good time, aside from Jaune accidently spilling his drink on himself at dinner, and choosing to watch a scary movie, which Jaune was deathly afraid of, to Yang's amusement.

"Worst movie ever." Jaune says as they leave the theatre.

"You just didn't like it because it was a too scary for you" Yang laughed.

"Not even, the story was dumb, I mean c'mon what kind of idiot would try to communicate with a demon, and why were they being haunted anyway" Jaune says hoping to prove his point.

"It's a scary movie, there's not supposed to be a good story, it just has to scare you, which it did brilliantly"

"That is the last time I let you choose the movie." Jaune replies. "We should've seen the one about the talking animals."

On the walk home they continue to talk, about their studies, how Jaune's training with Pyrrha is going, which Yang as a taken a lot of interest in.

"You know, if you ever need extra training, I could help you." Yang suggests as they are heading towards the Dust ship.

"You just want more opportunities to kick my ass." Jaune replies causing Yang to glare at him. "But if you want to spend more time with me that badly, I'll consider it." He says with his fake confidence face.

As they board the ship they don't realize several people looking at them from the back of the ship, with two pairs of eyes in particular giving an evil glare at Yang.

"Now she wants to spend more time with him, by stealing my training idea." Pyrrha says looking pissed.

"Hey, if anyone gets to spend more time with him, it's me, his first friend since we've arrived here." Ruby adds arguing with the amazon.

"But I'm his partner."

"I met him first."

"You're just a child; you wouldn't know what to do with him."

"It's only a two year difference, besides I'll grow, I drink milk." Ruby adds sticking her tongue out at Pyrrha.

"Would both of you shut up, they'll hear us." Weiss adds trying to get the two to stop arguing.

"Too late" Yang says looking pissed at the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR sitting in the back.

"What are you guys doing here." Jaune asks looking at his friends.

"Yeah, little sis, what are you doing here?" Yang asks her sister while clenching her knuckles.

"Ummmm, It was Pyrrha's idea." Ruby quickly points at Pyrrha.

"Not even, you were the one who wanted to spy…" Pyrrha closes her mouth hoping to they catch what she said.

"Who were you spying on?" Yang now even more pissed.

"Oh, we were spying on yours and Jaune's date." Nora adds from the back.

"NORA!" Both Ruby and Pyrrha yell.

'_uh oh' _was the only thing Ruby could think at the moment.

To Be Continued…..

**Post Authors Note: And there you have it, Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it, and thanks again to all who favorited, reviewed and followed.**

**Just wanted to make a quick announcement, sadly at this point in time I don't see this story advancing from the Valentine's Arc, seeing as I originally made this for Valentine's Day, and I currently don't have anything planned beyond that. **

**But fret not, as I did promise a Jarem, you shall receive a Jarem, in the form of one=shots, so every now and then, since I don't have a clear schedule, I will post a Jarem One-shot, and these one-shots will be somewhat loosely connected to on another, and I'll take suggestions on who the one-shots will be about. First off the first Jarem one-shot will be about…. JauneXRuby as suggested by Shirinai Atsune, so look forward to that at the conclusion of the Valentine's Arc.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Trials of Jaune Arc

**Authors Note: Holy crap this was a thing,**

**Twelve hours later and I finally finish this chapter, as soon as I opened the page to start typing I had a major brain fart mixed with writers block, not the best combination. But I persevered and finally finished it, I hope you enjoy.**

**And another shout-out to my P.I.C. frik1000 who isn't afraid to point out my numerous mistakes, I just hope there aren't as many in this chapter.**

**Also just wanted to give a shout out to my new followers/favoriters Wulver, olerabbit, ForrestHunt, regent septimus, theliquidss, Soulhunter14, The inner hollow, Omega Seeker, Micky64, sjones236, jhldsmmns2, Zeek72, Pickle the chicken, LadWatcher, agent caboose, shadowfox68, Disaster98, white lightning x, StorSpeaker, Diaconsecond, stonebone, Darkspartan487, Megagriffinrider, Oxymoron0912, crossargon, Ubersupersloth, Gingy1989, JPVE, and titen anwolf. It means a lot that you gave this story a chance, thanks.**

**Now without further ado Chapter 4**

Valentine's Arc IV

'_Uh oh.'_ Was the only thing going through Ruby's head. She was caught in a major predicament, if she confirms to spying, Yang would be pissed, but if she didn't, Yang would think she was lying and be pissed. Ruby had no options; it was either the rock or the hard place, the hard place being Yang's fist. Her only option was to run for it, she could make it; her semblance gives her the advantage. She'd just have to sacrifice her teammates, but they'd forgive her, right?

Pyrrha on the other hand was more than prepared to make a break for it, all she had to do was through Ruby at Yang, and then she would shoot a hole through the window to weaken the infrastructure. After that, just jump through, then she'd by home free. It was a fool proof plan, now to put her plan into action.

"Blrghh" Was the only sound from Jaune as he hunched over. His motion sickness was acting up. "Stupid motion sickness, if only I had a flying cat to fly me everywhere, blrghh" And with that Jaune went and hunched over the nearest trash can, which happened to be out of ear shot of the rest of his friends.

Ruby looking concerned for his friend got up to go see him, only to see Pyrrha do the exact same thing. They gave each other a glare before sprinting towards Jaune.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yang says as she grabs Ruby's hood and Pyrrha's hair, pulling them back and sitting them back down.

"Oww" Pyrrha says rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"My bad, it's just Ruby had a hood, and you don't, and it was the only thing I could grab onto." Yang replies shrugging like it was obvious.

Ruby just sits snickering at Pyrrha's pain. "OW!" Pyrrha had pulled Ruby's hair in response.

"What the heck was that for?" Rub said rubbing her now hurting head.

"Well it doesn't seem fair that I was the only one who had my hair pulled."

"Then why didn't you pull Yang's hair, she was the one who started it." Ruby retorted.

"Do you really want to cross that line?" Yang said injecting herself in their argument, they both gulped in response. No one touches Yang's hair; it was the unspoken rule among Beacon Academy. "Now." Yang said sitting between Ruby and Pyrrha. "Why don't you tell me why exactly you were spying on us, and I better like what you say." Yang then proceeded to put her arms on both of their shoulders intent on not letting them go.

Seeing this, Ren gets up "Well I better go see if Jaune needs assistance, let's go Nora." He says before leaving followed by Nora skipping happily. "Coming Ren."

"Well that sounds like a great idea, let's go Weiss." Blake says grabbing Weiss' arm.

"Belladonna, Shnee, sit down." Yang says clearly on her tipping point.

"Why do we have to stay, those two are clearly at fault." Weiss says annoyed.

"Ruby is your partner, you could've stopped her at any time, but you went along with it," Yang says, "But," Weiss says before getting a glare from Yang, "Fine." She takes a sit beside Ruby.

Yang then looks at Blake. "And you, my partner, my friend, my bunk bed mate, would go behind my back. I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." Yang says feigning a sad look.

Blake said nothing and sat beside Pyrrha, causing Yang to grin. "That's a good kitty." Yang says petting Blake's bow, who then gives her a glare causing Yang to pull her hand back.

"Now, why don't you start from the beginning?" Yang says looking at the two redheads.

"Well, it started this morning when I went to go look for Jaune," Ruby says recalling her day.

-Earlier that morning.-

The events of what happened at the cafeteria yesterday still weighed heavily on Ruby's mind. It was about 7 am when she got up to get her morning milk and cookies. _'Yang's going with Jaune! Doesn't she know how I feel about him? But it's not her fault, since it was their punishment. But Jaune could've at least put up more of a resistance.' _Finishing her cookies and chugging the milk. '_How can he be that oblivious, if he wanted a date he could've just asked me.' _She decided it was use fretting over and decided to let off some stress in the training room. As she left her room, she failed to notice that the makeshift bunk on the other end of the room was empty.

On the other side of the hall Pyrrha was having a similar dilemma. "Was I not obvious enough with my advances, I mean we're alone together almost every night." Pyrrha was pacing around their room, venting to a very tired Ren. Jaune had got up early for a morning work out, leaving his team to rest. "I mean there were those subtle advances when I'd "accidentally" rub his arm, did he not get any of that." Pyrrha says, not really getting an answer from Ren, keeps talking. "I mean, I don't want to be too forceful, I'm not that type of girl, but he should at least try to acknowledge me." Pyrrha stops pacing and turns to Ren. "What do you think?" she asks him.

"I think," Ren looks at her. "That you woke me up at 7 am on a weekend." Ren finishes before falling back into his bed hoping sleep would take him. It didn't.

"C'mon Ren," Pyrrha says waking him back up. "You're the only one who I can rely on, please Ren, you're my only hope." Pyrrha adds with puppy dog eyes. "Don't make beg, or better yet, don't make we wake Nora."

Ren had lost, so he reluctantly gets up. "Jaune is, well he his Jaune, he is oblivious, and both over and under confident."

"And, what's your point?" Pyrrha questions.

"He is awkward around the opposite sex." Ren adds. "And he most likely takes those advances as an act of friendship and nothing more."

"So, you're saying that I've just friend zoned myself?"

"No, I'm saying that you need, to consider things from Jaune's perspective."

"What do you mean?"

"Jaune is surrounded by beautiful girls, but he is certain that they are out of his league, he deems himself unworthy of their attention."

"Why would he believe that?"

"Take you for example, you're practically a celebrity, guys fawn over you all the time. To a guys like him, you're unreachable, so they accept it."

"So how do I get him to see me as "reachable"?"

"I can't help you there." Ren says getting back into bed. "The female mind is something men don't understand."

"Well thank you Ren, that was very insightful." Pyrrha says heading for the door. "Now I know what I must do."

As Pyrrha leaves Ren finally relaxes and gets into a comfortable sleeping position. The sound of a female yawning gets his attention. '_I was so close.'_

"Morning Ren." Nora says skipping out of bed, causing Ren to groan.

-Later-

Ruby was making her way to the training arena to relieve some pent up stress over a certain Knight when she saw said knight. She quickly hides around the corner, not wanting to see him just yet. As she was backwards she doesn't notice someone behind her and bumps into them, causing them to fall onto the floor.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was go….Oh, hi Pyrrha." Ruby says looking at the Amazon she gets bumped into. "I'm sorry; here let me help you up." Ruby grabs onto her hand and pulls her up.

"Well thank you, and no harm done." Pyrrha replies while dusting herself off. "May I ask why you are up this early?"

"Oh, I always get up this early, morning cookies and milk don't eat and drink themselves." Ruby said innocently, causing Pyrrha to chuckle. "Why are you up, some early morning training?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, something like that." Replies Pyrrha not wanting to disclose the true reason she was up.

"Cool, mind if I tag along?" Ruby asks with a big smile.

"Um... sure, why not." Pyrrha says not wanting to turn down the smiling girl.

As they both make their way to the practice they spot Jaune, with his trademark smile and grin talking to Blake, who has a blush on her face that Jaune doesn't notice. They dive behind a corner and sp….. inspect on the two.

"What are those two doing together?" Ruby whispers to Pyrrha.

"How should I know, they hardly ever interact with each other." Pyrrha replies.

As Jaune takes his leave the two red-heads wait till Blake walks away. After a while of silence they decide to peek around the corner to see if it is clear, only to be met by amber eyes glaring at them.

"So, how long do you plan on spying?" Blake asks the two red-heads caught red handed.

"Um, we weren't spying, we were inspecting…. This here wall." Ruby says placing her hand on the wall. "You see that Pyrrha, sturdy, like I said it would be, let's go check another one." Ruby starts to walk away. Blake clearly not convinced by the terrible lie.

"So why what were you and Jaune talking about?" Pyrrha asks.

"Just stuff, books and whatnot." Blake answers.

"hmm," Pyrrha says not convinced.

"What?" Blake asks.

"It's just; I don't usually get flustered talking about books." Pyrrha says.

"You obviously never read any of her books." Ruby adds.

"Ruby! I told you to not go through my stuff." Blake asks with a tint of red on her cheeks.

-Present-

"Ow ow ow." Ruby says in pain as Yang pulls her ear.

"I told you to never read Blake's books after the last awkward conversation we had." Yang says then looks at Blake. "And didn't I tell you to find a better hiding place for those."

Blake just slouches down into her chair. "Sorry, I must've left one out." She says blushing.

"And what were you talking to Jaune about?" Yang asks grinning at her partner.

"What were you saying Ruby, before you were rudely interrupted?" Blake says hoping to change the subject.

"Yea, how does this have to do with why you were spying on us?" Yang says looking at the two red-heads.

"I was just getting to that." Ruby says. "So, after we were done inspecting Blake's weird behaviour."

"I hardly call my behaviour as weird." Blake says cutting off Ruby.

"Anyways," Ruby ignoring Blake, "We decided to stick to our original plan and go to the training room, but this time we were joined by Blake."

-Earlier that day, but later than before.-

Clearly not getting any information out of Blake, the two red-heads decide to go back to their original plan and head for the training arena, this time joined by Blake.

"So, what kind of books do you have?" Pyrrha asks Blake nonchalantly.

"I don't think that really matters right now." Blake replies hoping trying to avoid the topic.

They continued with this back and forth until they seen Jaune walking towards them. Ruby instinctually dives behind a corner dragging Blake and Pyrrha with her.

"What are we doing?" Blake asks.

"Sorry, it's just instinct." Ruby tells them. As they were about to argue ridiculousness of that answer, they over hear Jaune as he walks by.

"Ugh, can't believe Weiss has me getting her coffee in the mornings now, I mean come on you make one mistake, an honest one I might add, and you live to regret it." Jaune says as he walks buy with a cup of coffee in his hands. "They should at least have signs over doors, or she could have at least locked it. What is she even doing up this early on a weekend."

After Jaune was no longer in sight they decided to continue to the training arena. Upon arriving they found that it was unsurprisingly empty.

"Sweet we get this place all to ourselves." Ruby exclaims excitingly. "C'mon my sweetie, let's have some fun." Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and starts cradling her before shifting it into its scythe form.

"Um, do you want us to give you some privacy with your "Sweetie"?" Blake asks.

"What, no. Come on, we never had a chance to spar before." Ruby asks Blake.

"Oh, ok." Blake says getting pulling out Gambol Shroud, "but for reading my books, I'm not going easy one you Rose."

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Ruby says excitedly.

-Present-

"I still don't know why you guys decided to spy on us." Yang says getting impatient with Ruby's story.

"I'm getting there, just hold on."

"We'll be back at Beacon before you're done with your story."

"Ok, let me just jump past the part where me and Blake spar," Ruby says, then looks over at Blake. "I totally won by the way."

"RUBY!" Yang shouts getting even more impatient.

"Ok, sheesh." Ruby continues. "After we sparred for a bit, we heard someone coming down the hall, and they seemed really angry."

-Earlier today, but after the last part-

After a few hours of sparring, Ruby and Blake decide to take a break and grab something to drink. As they were leaving, they heard footsteps followed by an angry feeling aura. There was only one person who can be that angry this early in the morning.

"It's Yang, she seems kind of mad doesn't she?" Ruby says sounding panicked

"What's the problem? Why don't we just ask if she wants to spar with us?" Pyrrha says causing Ruby and Blake to look at her like she was crazy. "What?" She asks.

"Are you crazy?" They both say.

"Do you know what happened to the last person she sparred when she was like this?" Ruby says.

"No?"

"Exactly."

"Oh," Pyrrha finally gets it. "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean us? Blake and I can get out of here just fine." Ruby says to the Amazon.

"WHAT!, you're seriously gonna leave me here?"

Blake looks at Ruby and says "Yeah that does seem a little OOC of you."

"You're one to talk, since when do you and Jaune interact."

"We've talked before." Blake says defensively

"Really, when? "

"Is this really the time for this, Yang is right there." Pyrrha stops them and points to the door right when Yang walks in. Ruby and Pyrrha jump behind some bleachers while Blake jumps up into the rafters.

They were about to make a break for it when Jaune walks in, and then walking immediately out hoping Yang didn't see him. She did.

-Present-

"And then we overheard your guys conversation and decided to tail you." Ruby finishes.

"Why didn't you just start with that? Yet you decided to go through your entire day." Yang says clearly annoyed by the unnecessarily long story.

"Well, it would've been not as interesting. It would've been boring saying that we heard your conversation then followed you." Ruby says proud of her narrative skills.

"But this still doesn't answer my question." Yang says getting even more annoyed, if that was possible.

"Which was?" Ruby asks.

"Why were you following us?"

"No reason, just something to do I guess." Ruby lies looking away from Yang.

"Ruby Rose, you will answer me truthfully right now." Yang says as serious as she could.

"I don't want you going to the dance with Jaune, OK!" Ruby says before closing her mouth blushing, then looks to see if he heard her, he didn't, he was still upchucking his dinner into the trash bin.

"Ok, I can understand that, I mean he is your first crush after all." Yang's words causing Ruby to blush. "And I can see why you like him, but Ruby, I will try and not steal him away." Yang says comforting her little sister. "But I can't help it if he finds me irresistible." She adds before grinning.

"YANG!" Ruby shouts before lightly hitting her older sister's arms.

"But there are something's I don't understand." Yang says while getting up from her seat. "I can understand why Ruby and Pyrrha wanted to spy on us, but why did Blake join along, and where did you guys meet Ren, Nora and Weiss." Yang asks. Before they could answer a voice came on over the speakers.

"We have arrived at Beacon Academy, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay on the plane." The voice over speaker says just as Jaune, Ren and Nora re-join the group.

"Stupid motion sickness." Jaune says wiping his mouth. "So what'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing," Yang says with a grin plastered on her face, "Just some girl talk."

"Oh, ok, well let's get going, the sooner I'm off this thing the better." Jaune says leading the group off the plane.

At the back of the group Yang looks at her teammates. "We are going to finish this little discussion in our room, got It."

To be continued…..

What could possibly the reason be for Weiss' and Blake's decision for agreeing to spy on Yang and Jaune, will secret feelings be revealed, what were Blake and Jaune talking about, and what exactly causes Jaune so much trouble with Weiss for him to be her coffee fetcher, this and many more questions possibly answered on the next The Trials of Jaune Arc.

**Post Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed it; this was the longest chapter I've written to date, with a grand total of 2914 words, without Authors Notes. This took me a whopping 12 hours from start to finish, and I tried to flesh out the story a bit more, and in doing so, causing me to add another chapter before the ending, which I hope to have done by the 14****th****. **

**At this point in time I've already decided how I want to end the Arc, which is a doozy, in my opinion, and this ending would lead into the Jarem one-shots, so think of it as a reverse Marvel Cinematic Universe. Basically this Arc would set up the one-shots, but the problem now is how to get from here to there in the limited time I gave myself. Also it just occurred to me that I may have to write a dance chapter, no idea how I'm gonna do that.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, till then see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Trials of Jaune Arc

**Authors Notes: And here it is, the second last chapter to the Valentine's Arc, it took a while to write, not as long as the last one, but still took some time due to work and class. I hope you enjoy.**

**As always thanks to my new followers/favoriters Jupper, harugloryreifon, MrSparky6277, Blitz Thallock, Loite, AfroThunda, PrecisionFox, Itachi-Uchiha, SomeRandomBoredGuy, HIGHIYSuSPecT, MoRGzY1, norseseeker, and SilverFox69, thanks for giving this story a chance and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now, without further ado Chapter 5.**

Valentine's Arc V

To say that the silence that now filled Team RWBY's room was awkward would be an understatement. As the five girls tried not look each other in the eye, they pondered what just happened only moments ago. Some secrets were brought to light, friendships on the brink of collapse, and Team RWBY, and Pyrrha, at the brink of war with themselves, to win the heart of the man of their affection, Jaune Arc.

-Earlier-

As the group were heading off the Dust Plane, Yang hung in the back with the rest of Team RWBY, and Pyrrha, as she was not done having a "Girl Talk" with them. "We are going to finish this little discussion in our room, got It." Yang says gripping tightly on Ruby and Pyrrha's shoulders. "And you're gonna tell me everything."

Jaune, oblivious to what is going on, turns back to his friends. "So, that today was a pretty good day." He says grinning. "I might actually be looking forward to the Dance, how bout you Yang?" As he asks, all eyes went on Yang who was currently trying to hide a blush. "Um, you ok? You look a little red." Jaune walks up to Yang and places his forehead against hers. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever." Yang blushes even harder, trying hard to fight the urge to pull his face closer. She gets a few angry stares from around her.

Ruby was first to act, pulling them apart. "Maybe, she's coming down with something; it'd be a shame if she can't attend the dance." She says innocently. "We better get her back to our room." Ruby begins to drag a reluctant Yang. "C'mon girls." She was then followed by Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Should I go with them?" Nora asks Ren

"Do you want to?"

"Are you going to go?"

"Am I a girl?"

"You know, I've always wondered that, I mean you have pink in your hair, and pretty magenta eyes." Nora says innocently.

"Wait, are you?" Jaune asks receiving a glare from Ren. "Sorry."

"Piggyback ride!" Nora says jumping on Ren's back.

"Can you at least ask before you jump on?" Ren says almost stumbling forward.

"Nope." Nora says smiling happily. "Faster Pony!"

"I thought it was a piggyback ride?" Jaune asks following behind them. He stops and looks towards where the girls left. '_I hope Yang is ok.' _He thinks before realizing Ren and Nora were leaving him. "Hey guys, wait."

-Later at Team RWBY's Room-

"What the heck was that?" Ruby yells at Yang who is sitting in front of her. "I thought you said you weren't gonna try anything, what happened to the Bra Code, huh?"

"In my defense, he was the one who came into my personal space." Yang says trying to defend herself. "Besides, it's not my fault if he finds me irresistible."

"That didn't stop you from going as red as Ruby's cloak." Pyrrha says butting in.

"When did this turn into an interrogation for me? I am the one who should be mad, you guys spied on my dat….. Time with Jaune." Yang says. "And I still need answers." She looks at Blake. "What were you talking to Jaune about?" Then looking at Weiss. "And why do you have Jaune fetching you coffee?"

Yang finally calming down from her short outburst. "Ok, let's just calm down, and talk about this like adults."

"We need to calm down?" Weiss asks only to receive a glare from Yang.

"You wanna go princess?"

"Ok, I think we all need to calm down, I think Yang is right." Pyrrha says getting between them. "We need to go over this as adults and settle this maturely, so Ruby why don't you give us some time."

"HEY!" Ruby says offended. "I can handle things maturely like an adult."

"Really? Because you rarely see an adult sticking out their tongue to people."

"That was one time."

"Don't you be picking on my little sister." Yang says getting between the two red-heads.

"Seriously, this coming from the girl trying to steal her little sister's first crush." Weiss says joining the argument.

Blake just goes and sits on her chair by the window, when a lump on Yang's bed catches her eyes.

"Um guys." She says.

"WHAT!" They all shout at her.

"WOULD GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP; CAN'T A FAUNUS GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET?"

They all turn to see a certain Blonde haired Faunus lifting the covers from over this head.

"SUN!" Yell Yang, Ruby and Weiss

"Who are you?" asks Pyrrha

Sun ignoring the other girls, jumps from the bunk and lands in front of Pyrrha. "Hey, I know you, you're on the front of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, dude can you sign my tail?" Sun says showing his tail while kneeling down.

"Um who are you exactly?" Pyrrha says surprised by the Faunus.

"Oh, the name's Sun." He says point to himself, "AKA the Greatest Stowaway this side of Remnant."

"Oh, so you're the Faunus they keep talking about, they are right you have very distinguishable...um, abs." Pyrrha says trying not to blush.

"I'm always told that." Sun says flexing, "If you got it, then you got a flaunt it, right Yang."

"Hey, why are you only pointing out Yang?" Ruby asks.

"Uh, no reason. Hehe." Sun says laughing nervously while getting glares from Weiss and Ruby.

Just then Jaune walks in. "Hey have you guys seen… Oh hey Sun."

"Hey, Jauney Boy." Sun says going up to hug him.

"Wait, how do two know each other?" Yang asks.

"Oh, me and Jaune met dozens of times, but we were first introduced when I met him and Blake at that Café shop in Vale." Sun says grinning looking at the girls, whose attention on Blake. She was sitting in the back corner hoping not to be noticed. '_dammit Sun.'_

"What are you doing here Sun?' Jaune asks oblivious to Blake getting stared down.

"Well, I was invited by the Ozzy guy to come and check out the school. Since I didn't have anywhere to stay he just gave me a key to this room, since I was already acquainted with them."

"That's cool, so you'll be attending Beacon?"

"I don't know, there seems to be a lot of drama here." Sun says looking back at the blushing girls.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later, see ya." Jaune says as he heads for the door.

"Wait, weren't you looking for something?" Ruby asks.

"Oh yeah, I was looking for Pyrrha, but seeing as she is her, mystery solved. Well gotta go, Nora's kicking our ass at Call of Battle." He says before leaving the room.

Waiting till they were sure he was gone, Blake goes up and yanks on Sun's tail. "Ow, what the heck was that for?" he says rubbing his now hurting tail.

"What part of "keep this a secret" don't you understand?" Blake says angrily, "Because I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean blab it in front of everyone."

"Wait, that was the secret, I thought the accidental kiss was the secret?" Sun says before closing his mouth.

"WHAT!" All the girls yell.

"SUN!" Blake shouts.

"I am sorry, here as punishment." Sun kneels in front of Blake and holds out his tail.

Before she can do anything, she is surrounded by 4 girls who seem really pissed off. "Um, I think I'm gonna let myself out." Sun says getting up.

"No Sun, you're gonna stay here, and tell us everything." Yang says sitting him down.

"Sun, if you say another word, I'm gonna rip off your tail." Blake says threatening.

"Sun, if you don't say anything, I'm gonna rip off your other tail." Yang says even more threatening.

"Hehehe." Sun laughs nervously. "Um, if I may interject, what I believe you guys need is a mediator." Sun says not wanting to lose his "tails".

"You want us to get someone who talks to ghost?" Ruby asks confused.

"That's a medium, or dolt, a meditator refers to a person who attempts to make people involved in a conflict come to an agreement, which I'm surprised you know Sun." Weiss says.

"Well, no mean to bra…. Hey!" Sun says acting offended.

"That's not a bad idea, now all we need is one." Pyrrha says sitting on Weiss' bed, "But whom?"

"Oh, I know, I'll go get you one, and be back as fast as I can." Sun says wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Well, that's an excellent idea, Sunny boy. You can be out mediator." Yang says taking a seat on Blake's bed.

"Um, I think you should get someone who is not currently being threatened." Sun replies nervously.

"Shut up and do it Sun." Yang says.

"Fine, geez, it's like all of you got your periods at the same time." Sun says getting glared at by all the females present. "Wow, tough crowd."

"Just get on with it." Yang says getting impatient.

"Ok, I Sun Wukong, regretfully and by being forced, accept the duties of being your mediator." Sun says walking in a circle in the middle of the room. '_Ok, gotta think of an easy escape route in case this goes south fast, the door is a no-go it opens inwards, and is being guarded by Ruby. Maybe the window, it's directly in front of me, and they won't charge me for breaking it, would they?'_

"Now I commencethe meditation of Jaune's Love, could all present who feelings for the said person please rise." They all look at each other blushing, but not standing up. "No one, then I guess we're done here." Sun says looking around then turns for the door, just then Ruby and Pyrrha stand up, '_damn'_ He thinks turning back around, "Oh goodie, we have our first admittance; this is what we call progress, anyone else." No one stands up. "Then I guess Ruby and Pyrrha are the only ones who like Jaune." Still everyone is still embarrassed to stand up.

"You know what, screw this." Sun, getting sick of the pathetic display in front of him, drops the mediator act. "I know for a fact that these two aren't the only ones who like Jaune, but maybe there are the ones who deserve him, since they clearly are the only ones who aren't afraid to admit those feelings. If you guys don't want to admit those feelings, then there is no need for all this arguing, and there is no need for this stupid meditation." Sun finishes his rant and heads for the door.

"Get back here Sun, and you're fake tantrum was a bit overplayed." Yang says, and Sun turns around to see Yang and Blake standing up.

"You think so; I thought I played it very well." Sun says with a grin on his face. '_I was so close to out of here.'_

They all start laughing, and turn to Weiss, who was still sitting down. "Ok, so Weiss is the only one without feelings for him, right?" Yang asks looking at everyone in the room.

"I'm not too sure about that." Says Sun.

"What are you talking about, there is no way I have feelings for the dolt." Weiss says defensively.

"So for the past two weeks, you haven't been, Oh I don't know, having Jaune bring you coffee in the mornings." Sun looks at Weiss with a grin,

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Weiss says defensively.

"Just why exactly is he bringing you coffee?" Sun asks.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"As acting meditator, it is my business, and the reason you like Jaune is because you think he looks hot naked." Sun says triumphantly.

"WHAT!" all the girls shout looking at a blushing Weiss.

"What the hell is he talking about Weiss?" Pyrrha asks while blushing.

"That's a lie." Weiss says with a blush on her face.

"Ok, maybe he wasn't completely naked, but was in a towel."

"Did you sneak up on him the bathroom?" Ruby asks curiously.

"No, don't be stupid, a Shnee will never do that."

"So, what a happened?" Yang asks.

"Well, it was after Team JNPR's bathroom was undergoing maintenance, and they didn't have a place to shower. And for some reason, someone." Weiss says glaring at Ruby. "Said it was ok for Jaune to use ours."

"So, you use the opportunity to strike, is that it." Yang asks while grinning.

"NO! It wasn't like that. It's just, I was really tired and not feeling well, and decided to go to bed early, and kinda forgot Jaune was in there." Weiss says blushing.

"And it was love at first sight of upper body muscle." Sun says.

"You know, I always thought it'd be Yang to fall for someone based on their body." Ruby says.

"Hey! Yeah you're probably right." Yang shrugs.

"How do you know all this?" Blake asks the monkey Faunus.

"Oh, Jaune told me all about it, you know after he told me about your accidental kiss, well to him the kiss was an accident. But I bet for a certain someone it was accidentally intentional" Sun says grinning. "You care to share Blake."

"Yes Blake, you care to share?" Pyrrha says trying to not let her anger show.

"I'm so cutting off your tail after this." Blake says to Sun before looking back the other girls. "Well, we kinda kissed by accident." She says hoping that answer would suffice, it didn't.

"How do you accidently kiss someone?" Ruby asks angrily.

"I don't know, it kinda just happened." Blake replies blushing.

"See this is good, we're all sharing." Sun says trying to calm everyone down. "Ok, now tell us Blake, why do you like Jaune?"

"Why are you asking me, and not Weiss?" Blake says blushing even harder.

"Well, we already know Weiss' reason, she likes his body."

"As if I'd be that shallow." Weiss says defensively.

"So, tell us Weiss, why is Jaune so appealing." Sun asks.

"I don't know, he's kind of a dork, has a huge amount of over and under confidence, if that's even possible, but he's genuinely nice, and caring." Weiss says blushing.

"Hmm, interesting." Sun says while rubbing his chin. "Anyone else agree with what she said." Looking around he sees all them blushing. "Does anyone have anything to add?"

"He's really funny, nice, my very first and best friend, sorry Weiss, and I just like being around him." Ruby adds blushing.

"He has no confidence in himself, and that's frustrating to see when he has so much potential, and I just want to stay by his side." Pyrrha adds.

"He's puts the needs of others around him and is great to be around." Yang adds.

"He is the one of the first people I've met that accepted me as me, and didn't judge me based on my Faunus heritage, and he is a very honest and loyal friend." Blake adds.

"That was beautiful." Sun says as he slowing claps. "Now that we have that sorted out, we can now start phase two."

"What's phase two?" Ruby asks.

"Get some grub, I'm hungry." Sun says as he walks out of the room.

After the left, the girls just stayed in silence taking in the fact they all fell for the knight. Glaring at each other, they all had the same thing on their minds.

'_Jaune Arc will be mine.'_

It wasn't until Sun came back that the silence was broke. "Seriously, 5 lien for one banana, and they call me a thief." Sun says as he peels the banana in his hand.

"Shoo whad di mish." He says eating his banana.

**Post Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and with Valentine's being tomorrow, it only seems fitting that I release the final chapter tomorrow, I hope you enjoy it and the ending I have planned. Also half way through writing this chapter a thought occurred to me, why haven't I added Sun yet, and so that's where his sudden appearance comes from, and I hope to have more of him in future chapters.**

**So until next time, See ya,**


End file.
